GHQ
GHQ is a multinational military force deployed to Japan after an outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, a highly infection virus brought to Japan by a meteor, resulting in crystalline growths on the body, and eventually death. The organization place Japan under martial law, and used deadly force to contain outbreaks, in some case summarily executing the infected, as well as anyone associated with a resistance organization known as "The Undertakers". Battle vs. Global Defense Initiative (by SPARTAN 119) *'GDI:' 40 infanty, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, Ion cannon satellite *'GHQ:' 40 infantry, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, laser satellite Two forces of 20 GDI infantry, housed in two APCs, supported by two Abrams tanks, two Titans, and two Orca aircraft. The GDI troops were sent to investigate rumors of Nod forces operating the city. In their path were a division of the GHQ forces, also divided into two forces of 20. GHQ struck first, firing their satellite laser at the first GDI force. The laser beam impacted and blew apart the GDI forces, leaving only ruined structures and burning vehicles in the impact zone. A few clicks away, the GDI second force saw the beam come down from the sky and and vaporize the other force. Seconds later, blue particle beam rained down from space, exploding in a flash of fire, wiping out one of the GHQ forces. Moments later, the two satellites fire again, on each other. Both the Ion cannon and the GHQ laser satellite were destroyed. (GDI: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft.) The remaining GDI troops pressed on, turning a corner into an intersection and catching sight of the GHQ forces. A GHQ Endlave fired its autocannon first, taking out Guardian APC and fire troops that could not make it out in time. A GDI Abrams tank retaliated, firing its main gun and taking out the Endlave. Seconds later, an Orca flew in and fired an anti-tank missile. The missile impacted the second Endlave in the center mass, sending the walker up in a ball of flames. (GDI: 15 infantry, one APC, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two tanks, two aircraft.) A GHQ soldier fired a laser guided missile launcher, scoring a hit on one of the GDI Abrams tanks and taking out, as a GDI Titan fired its 150mm main gun, taking out a GHQ Abrams. Meanwhile, the GDI and GHQ infantry opened fire with their rifles. First blood was drawn by a GHQ soldier, who took down one of his GDI counterparts. As the vehicles battled around them, the GHQ troops lost three more men, and the GDI only one more, the superior firepower of the GDI Raptor assault rifle coming into its own. The twin .50 caliber machine guns on the surviving Guardian APC took down five more GHQ troops, literally tearing them apart in a hail of lead. (GDI: 13 infantry, one APC one tank, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 13 infantry, two APCs, one tank, one walkers, two aircraft.) The two GHQ Strykers fired their Mk19s, blowing apart two GDI infantry and the surviving Guardian APC with a hail of 40mm HE-DP grenades. The Strykers reign of terror was short-lived, however, as a GDI soldier with an FGM-90 fired a missile at a GHQ Stryker, taking out the APC and killing two GHQ troops in the blast. The second Stryker was taken out by a missile fired by the second Orca. The Orca was shot down by a burst of autocannon fire from a GHQ attack helicopter. The Orca went down in flames and exploded as it crashed into a building. The second GHQ attack helicopter managed to score a missile hit on a GDI Titan, knocking out the last walker in the battle. The GHQ attack helicopter that shot down the Orca was hit by an air-to-air missile fired by the surviving Orca. (GDI: 11 infantry, one APC one tank, one aircraft GHQ: 11 infantry, one tank, one aircraft.) The second GHQ attack helicopter was shot down by an FGM-90 missile as it tried to strafe a group of GDI infantry, blowing the chopper's tailrotor off and sending it falling to the ground. The GDI Abrams tank fired its main gun and took out the last GHQ Abrams. The GDI troops moved forward on the unprotected GHQ infantry, the machine guns of the tank and Orca's auto cannon proving support as the GDI infantry advance. The GHQ troops were eliminated with a cost of only three GDI infanty. WINNER: Global Defense Initiative Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the GDI won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites